


The Hale Pack Lives

by VickeyStar



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Female Stiles Stilinski, Good Peter Hale, Isaac Returns, Jackson returns, Not a dick Jackson, Peter returns, Stiles loses her spark, Stiles survives, The pack is dead, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody is gone. Stiles only survived because of her Spark. She calls the four other members of the Hale pack who were spared, and they survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hale Pack Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so there is no timeline to this story, so just kinda go with it, I guess... Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoy! I also write other fanfics for other tv shows, so if you have any suggestions for shows that I recognize, feel free to mention them in the comments!   
> Thanks!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

        Stiles stood in front of the grave, not even noticing the rain. She heard someone approach, and her spark would’ve reached out to know who it was, if she hadn’t lost it. Whoever they were, they put their umbrella over her, and took off their jacket to sling over her shoulders.

“You’re gonna get a cold if you stay out here in the rain.” Peter remarked, and she spun around, pulling him into her arms. He was surprised, but hugged her back.

“I’m sorry, Peter.” She whispered.

“Why?” He asked, generally confused.

“Because, no matter what you did, they were still your family. Your pack.” She whispered, and he couldn’t take it anymore. Tears ran down his face, and Stiles noticed Jackson and Isaac walking towards them. When they arrived, Stiles held out one hand and they both eagerly joined the hug. They were the Hale pack, what remained of it. Stiles turned back to Derek’s grave as Jackson and Isaac put their flowers on it. They all went around, visiting the others’ graves. Scott, Lydia, Kira, Liam, Malia, even Allison, Erica, and Boyd. Then they visited the Sherriff’s grave and Melissa’s. After that, they visited Peter’s family graves, and soon it was too much. Deaton was out of town when all of this stuff happened, so he was spared the destruction. A demon had come to town and ripped them all apart. Stiles only survived because of her spark, which used itself up to bring her back to life. When she woke up, it was to see Derek, in the middle of his loft, with a pole through his chest. She still remembered his last words, as he was crying with relief that she survived.

 _“Find the others. Protect them.”_ Derek had said, then _“I love you.”_ Stiles waited a week, giving the authorities time to find the bodies and to make sure the demon was gone. Then, she called the others. It started with Peter.

_“Peter, it’s Stiles.” Stiles spoke into her phone. “You need to come back to Beacon Hills.”  
“Why hello, Stiles, what has our little pack gotten themselves into that you’re calling me back?” He asked, cocky as ever. Stiles sighed. She really didn’t need this right now. _

_“I’m calling you to tell you to get here by Tuesday, because Derek, Cora, and Malia’s funerals are on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday.”_  
Silence on the other end, then “I’ll be there soon.”   
He got there on Monday.

Jackson was next.

_“Stiles?” Jackson answered, surprise in his voice._

_“You need to come back to Beacon Hills.” She answered, trying not to cry._

_“What’s wrong?” He asked, voice dangerously teetering the line between annoyed and concerned._

_“They’re all dead and I’m planning the funerals for next week.” She stated in a monotone voice. She heard an intake of breath._

_“I’m on my way.”_

He arrived on Sunday.

Then, Isaac.

_Stiles took a deep breath before hitting the call button, because she knew this would be the hardest._

_“Stiles, do you have any idea what time it is here?” Isaac’s tired voice was all it took. Stiles burst into tears. After a minute, Isaac managed to calm her down enough to explain._

_“They’re all dead, Isaac.” He didn’t speak, then a few seconds later he did._

_“I’m coming.”_

He arrived within the day.

As the pack stood by the entrance, they didn’t see the others, in the spirit world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Hale pack watched as Stiles stared at the grave. Derek was the first to see Peter, and the others were shocked when she hugged him.

“Stiles, what the hell are you doing?” Scott seethed, remembering all the older man did to them. Then he heard what she whispered, and they were all surprised to see him break down in tears.   
Jackson and Isaac joined them, and the whole group went around to each grave, dropping flowers off to each. The Sherriff and Melissa moved on to somewhere else, but the supernaturals were trapped in Bardo. They watched as Stiles and Peter led the Hale pack, and they kept Beacon Hills safe. By the time Peter joined them in Bardo, he died of old age, and the pack was bigger and closer and stronger than ever before. Whenever one of them died, Stiles, Isaac, and Jackson would go to all of the pack graves and leave flowers.

Stiles and Isaac got married and he became the co-alpha, and Jackson was their second. Deaton was their emissary, but Stiles was training to take his place so he could retire. When Isaac died, it was at the hands of another alpha pack, and Stiles made sure to get revenge, with Jackson making sure she didn’t do anything incredibly stupid. The two friends grew closer, to beyond the friendship she had with Scott, and they kept dancing around each other. It took one of Isaac and Stiles’ daughters, Mel, to write a note in all capital letters and tape it to her mom’s bedroom door. “GET TOGETHER PEOPLE, YOU’RE DRIVING US INSANE!!!!”

When Jackson and Stiles saw it, they finally did, and even Isaac was happy they finally stopped dancing around each other. Life moved on, and soon another threat faced the Beacon Hills pack. On the day of Jackson and Stiles’ marriage, a witch coven decided to attack. One second Jackson was leaning in to kiss Stiles, and the next he had dropped to the floor, dead with a dagger in his heart. The witches materialized, and the battle began.   
Stiles held Jackson’s body, and suddenly stood and sent her power out, sending all of the witches down to the bottomless pits of hell, where they could never escape. She got her cell phone and called Deaton, but he didn’t answer. She discovered that the coven had killed Deaton before attacking the pack.

She emerged from the deaths stronger than ever, but she kept her heart closed off. Her daughter Mel was her second, and she was a true alpha. Stiles and her daughter led the pack to be strong and wise, and when Stiles died she did so with grace and dignity and old age.

Stiles was in Bardo, because of all the time she spent in the pack, and her spark returned. She hugged everybody else, and they all watched the Hale pack grow.

The Beacon Hills pack got the closest thing to a happily ever after. After all, it is Beacon Hills!

 

Edn


End file.
